Aqua Ice
by Chiisarin
Summary: Zelos gets stuck in a cave. With someone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Check your game. Is Corrine a _real_ summon spirit? No? Then I obviously don't own Tales of Symphonia...>>...

* * *

Zelos walked through the seal room, remembering the last time the group had been there. They had been tired and annoyed at skating all around the ice, trying to find a way to the other side. Then, they found out the door wouldn't open unless the statues were faced a certain way. And so, they had kept turning the statues in hope that it one of the combinations would work. Finally, after an hour of trying, Colette then tripped and accidentally hit one of the pillars so that it turned a full 180 degrees, making the door open. Lloyd and Sheena had been so excited at finally opening the door that they had forgotten to heal themselves before battling Celsius.

He remembered Celsius' opening line of "Show me your power." He remembered Sheena's determined look on her face, her muttered response, "You betcha." She was truly beautiful, never giving until the end. And even when she lost, she kept training and training, until she was finally able to defeat Celsius and earn her pact.

Now, here he was, one year later. He traced the wall with his hand, feeling the cold ice. He wondered how Sheena was and if she was still with Yuan. It had been a large surprise to everyone when they had announced that they were a couple (Well, it was more like Sheena talking while Yuan remained in the background saying nothing, an annoyed look on his face). Lloyd had blown up, being the foster overprotective brother that he was to Sheena, and claimed that he didn't trust Yuan. Everyone else however, had congratulated Sheena (Even Raine did, even though Zelos knew she had a _small_ attraction to Yuan). Raine and Zelos had both saw the obvious adoration that the two had for each other.

And so, Raine went on a journey to find and study ruins, leaving Genis with Lloyd and Dirk (Though Zelos had heard from letters from his friends that Kratos had recently joined Raine on her journey and that the two were getting along quite well). Zelos followed in her footsteps, leaving a note to Sebastian that he was going on a soul-searching journey and probably wouldn't come back for a few months. And here he was, revisiting the Temple of Ice.

Deciding to rest after walking and skating for so long, he leaned against the ice wall. Unfortunately, he didn't know that there was a secret switch hidden in it.

CLAMP!

The entrance to the room had disappeared, a thick smooth wall of ice having covered it completely. Zelos immediately ran up to it, pounding and yelling at it in hope that maybe it would budge. Being so preoccupied in hitting the wall, he didn't notice the mystic sparkle behind him nor the bored ice spirit who appeared, watching him. He continued to attack the wall, until a voice interrupted him.

"Foolish mortal. Hitting a wall of ice does not make it disappear."

Zelos jumped and let a girlish scream, the sound echoing off the walls. Turning around, he faced the ice spirit. She looked at him in an uninterested fashion, as if she had seen this several times. Floating in midair as if sitting on an invisible chair, she leaned her face on her hand as she watched him.

"So? Are you here for the crystals or the Celsius Tear?" Celsius asked. Zelos looked at her in a confused way.

"Crystals? There are crystals here?" Zelos asked. Celsius stared at him as if he was an idiot.

"You _do _have eyes, do you not?" She said, gesturing to the wall behind her. Zelos' gaze followed the direction of her hand and stared at the wall. Sure enough, he was able to see that the wall had a special luster, as if there were crystals buried beneath the ice. His eyes moved back and forth from the crystals to Celsius.

"Well...you don't suppose I could..."

"Don't even think about taking one." Celsius said, correctly reading his thoughts.

Zelos sighed dejectedly and once again leaned against the wall, careful not to hit another switch. As Celsius watched him, she realized something.

"You...you are an acquaintance of my master, are you not? Why _are_ you here?" Celsius asked. Zelos contemplated his answers.

One, he could say the truth and that he was on a journey around the world and somehow ended up here. Or two, he could make up a lie and charm his way into convincing Celsius into letting him go and maybe even let him keep a crystal.

Zelos opted for his second choice and put on a suave smile.

"I came here to see you, my ultra cool beauty!" He said charmingly. For a moment, Celsius stared, too shocked to say anything. Her face began to take on a dark shade of cerulean as her eye started to twitch. For a moment there was silence. It was the calm before the storm.

Celsius' face then changed completely, a smile on her face.

"Your ultra cool beauty, you call me..." Celsius said, her voice way flowing like honey. "How..._sweet_..."

Zelos recognized the evil sparkle in Celsius eye. He had seen it on Sheena and Raine all too many times. He knew what was coming.

_He was dead._

SMACK!

Zelos flew across the room and hit the wall. His face had gained a large red hand mark, the area burning from the force of Celsius' hand. Unlike Sheena's slaps though, the part that hit Zelos had formed a thin layer of ice.

"Hmph. That should teach you."

And with a familiar sparkle, Celsius disappeared.

Zelos looked at the spot Celsius had been, before starting to chuckle. It had been a while since that had happened to him. For some reason, Celsius' reaction had reminded him of Sheena. Plus, Celsius had looked really cute when she was mad.

Zelos smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being stuck in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenrir watched calmly as Celsius summoned monster after monster, attacking and killing them one by one. She was mad. No, she was fuming. Any madder and she might have melted from the heat of her anger.

_Is something wrong, mistress?_

"No. I'm fine." Celsius said, her eyes not straying from the monster in front of her. She jumped up and landed in front of the monster while hitting the floor, using an Ice Spear attack. The monster vanished, as another one took its place. Celsius then went after that one.

_Then am I to think that you are training for fun?_

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Celsius said as she went after the next monster. Fenrir chose not to answer her question.

Fenrir decided to wait until Celsius took a break before saying anything. Finally, his chance came minutes later as Celsius, breathing and sweating heavily, took a rest. She plopped down upon the floor of the spirit realm, resting upon her back.

_Does this training of yours have anything to do with the human who came into the cave?_

"Why do you think that?" Celsius said, her voice sounding offended. Fenrir chose to not answer this question too.

_Why did you get so annoyed? He was merely paying you a compliment._

"Merely paying a compliment? He was trying to charm his way out as if I was some dumb human girl!" Celsius cried, getting up with an accusing stare at Fenrir.

_You saw through his attempt yet still got annoyed. It would be best if you were able to control your emotions better. _

"Look, I'm not as old as Undine or Birth, so don't blame me if I can't do it as well as them!" Celsius said in an annoyed voice.

_I'm sure you would have done better had you more experience. Perhaps it would be best if we were to try meditating everyday to help calm you…_

"Yeah…" Celsius grumbled. "You're probably—"

Celsius stopped talking as she suddenly realized something. She glared at Fenrir.

"Oh no…You're trying to get me to start meditating again! I'm not doing it!"

And then, she went back to training, Fenrir watching. Well, it had been worth a try.

* * *

Zelos woke up with a shiver. Wait, when did he go to sleep? He didn't remember.

He groggily opened his eyes halfway, his vision blurry.

"Are you awake now?" Zelos' eyes shot wide open at the sound of Celsius' voice. His gaze went to the summon spirit, who was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed. She had a slightly annoyed look on her face, her fingers drumming upon her arm. "You humans sleep like the dead."

"Why…were you waiting for me? I didn't know you enjoyed my company that much!" Zelos said, knowing that he was digging his grave. Yet to his surprise, after a few moments passed, no kick or slap came towards him. Instead, he found Celsius with a strained smile on her face, her hands gripping her arms _very _tightly.

"No, I was just came here waiting for you wake up so I could free you from here." Celsius said. However, her face showed that she was regretting that decision _very_ much.

Inwardly, Zelos did a little victory dance. He was going to be FREE! Then, he smirked. Well…there couldn't be any harm in flirting a little more, could there?

"Oh, that's such a pity. It's really quite nice waking up and seeing your beautiful face." Zelos said, putting on a dazzling smile.

He enjoyed watching Celsius' face grow slightly darker with anger as she gripped her arm even harder.

"Oh…that's nice…" She said as if the words were being forced from her mouth. Zelos could tell that she really wanted to say something else. Zelos smiled, and went on.

"You know… if you really don't want me to leave, just tell me. I'll willingly stay with you. There's no need to stall, my sweet hunny."

Zelos watched as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself.

SMACK! WHOOSH! BAM!

Zelos felt himself hit the floor, ice spears sprouting all around him. His whole body was in pain, especially his back. And to think that he used to think that Sheena's slaps were hard. Nope. He decided that a summon spirit who smacks and then picks up and slams him on the ground was much more dangerous than Sheena. Especially when that summon spirit moved so fast that he didn't even see her, much less have time to protect him.

"Ouch…" He whined, clutching his side.

"Aw…I'm touched that you'd be willing to stay here. I think I'll take you up on that offer." He heard Celsius said in that sugary voice of hers. Then, he heard her disappear with the sparkle.

He never would learn, would he? Maybe he should try getting on her good side. Then again, how was one to get on the good side of Celsius?

A grumble from his stomach interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes and carefully got up, making sure not to touch the ice spears. Then, he took off his backpack and took an apple out. Even if he was stuck in this cave, at least he had the supplies to survive.

* * *

Fenrir watched as Celsius came back, immediately summoning monsters. Had the dog been able to smirk, he would've.

_Training again, mistress?_

"Yes. I find training helpful in the process of relieving stress." Celsius said in a hard tone, going after the first monster. As she attacked it, she added, "And no, I do not want to try meditating."

Fenrir smiled. She knew him too well. So instead, he tried a different subject to talk about.

_Lost control of your emotions again, mistress?_

When Celsius didn't answer, he continued talking.

_So…how long are you going to keep him in there?_

"Until he shrivels up from starvation and dehydration." Celsius muttered with a dark glare at the monster in front of her.

_Would you really let that happen?_

"I couldn't care less if he died!" Celsius said. She hit the next monster rather severely. In fact, it died in one hit.

_If you say so…_

"You don't believe me?" Celsius accused. Fenrir decided to avoid the question.

_You know…the human probably won't probably survive the night…_

Celsius stopped for a moment, his words sinking in. Then, she went on fighting.

"So what's your point?" Celsius said, her face schooled into an ice cold look as she fought the next monster. Fenrir felt slightly proud at this. Even if she couldn't control her emotions, she was at least able to control her facial expressions. Well, most of the time.

_I'm just reminding you, nothing more._

Fenrir watched with satisfaction as Celsius' expression grew darker.

* * *

AN: Huh...is it me, or is Celsius acting a lot like Sheena? Anyway...if anyone has any suggestions on what could happen, please tell me ! Also, if I made any grammar mistakes, please tell me! English was never my best subject, so it's kind of hard for me to spot these things... 


End file.
